Fan-fic numero uno
by rukkusmaker
Summary: I suck at summaries... I usually end up giving up the ending...


Fan-fic: PART 1:

****Everything takes a turn for the worse when you fight monsters and cannot tell anyone your true identity. My sister, Madson, also hunts monsters. We are called Hunters. We fight things that nobody believes are real. We fight things like Shape-shifters, Werewolves, Vampires, Demons, just things in that nature. Madson is the more attractive of us. She is 5'9", medium length brown hair, and brown eyes. She always has guys all over her. I am 5'6", long black hair, greenish-hazel eyes. Sometimes, I feel like I'm living in her shadow. Lately, she has been having this "Thing" with an Angel. Yep, an ANGEL! I should probably start from the beginning….

It all started when we were young. The hunting I mean. Our mother raised us. I remember the last time I ever saw her…. She was gorgeous. Blue eyes, long blonde hair, just BEAUTIFUL! She dropped us off at this guy's house. She said he was a family friend. I over-heard her talking to him and Madson.

"It's coming after me! It got Josh because of me, now it's going to get my girls! I will not let that happen!" My mom exclaimed. What was happening? What got my dad? What's coming after us? I knew better than to ask questions. I just learned to keep my mouth shut.

"Listen Marci, I'll keep the girls safe. You just go find John and hunt that thing down!" The guy had told my mom. I was so confused. I kept listening, but then I realized someone was coming! I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. There was a knock. I opened the door in time to see this black smoke overcome the room. Instantly I knew it was bad. I screamed at my mom and Madson, but it seemed like nobody could hear me. I grabbed the closest thing near me, water! Little did I know at the time, but it was Holy Water. I threw it on the smoke and it disappeared.

**Fan-fic: PART 2:**

"Zarah! What the HELL are you doing!?" Madson yelled at me, drenched in water. I was shocked. Nobody saw the smoke...

"The smoke... it was coming after you! I had to..."

"You are crazy! There was no smoke you idiot!" My sister yelled, walking hastily toward me. My mom on the other hand, was pale white and stopped her.

"You saw smoke? Black smoke?" my mom asked. I shyly nodded my head. Suddenly, the guy picked me up and pushed my mom and Madson down to the cellar.

"Jack! Where are we goin!?" yelled my mother in a panicked voice. His eyes were black. All black. My mom turned around and kicked him in the crotch. He dropped me and I fell to the floor.

"MOM! What's going on!?" my sister screamed. My mom was beating the crap out of Jack. She grabbed a knife and stabbed him in heart. My sister and I screamed in unison. My mom grabbed us and we took off in our black '67 Ford Mustang.

"Mom! What the hell just happened?! Why did you kill Jack? Why were his eyes black!? What is going on!?" Madson screamed questions as my mother sped down the country road.

"He was possessed by a demon. You know why we always move? Because I hunt things like that. I kill them. After your father died, I had figured out what was truly out there... I had to protect you guys." I realized she was crying, but it was too late. The car swerved, then went off the road and hit a rock. Our mother died on impact.

**Fan-fic: PART 3:**

That was then. Now, my sister and I try our best to stay down low... Well, I do anyways... Madson on the other hand is outgoing and super talented. She is president of the Dance team, she is the best in choir, and she is always the star in the school plays... She is just all over the school. I guess you could say I'm slightly jealous of how she has friends and everyone idolizes her. She doesn't have relationships though. She is just with a guy, shows them a good time, and leaves. She always gets invited to parties, and I am always dragged along. I prefer to do research on hunts that we need to go on. I am the smarter of us. I do the research while she has the fun. Well, Maybe not ALL the research. She helps out once in a while. Tonight, Madson and I were going to check out an abandoned where-house. I called her because she was running late.

"Hey where the hell are you!? We need to leave like, now!" I said, kinda pissed.

"Dude, breathe. I'm just running a little late. I'm coming up the stairs now!" She replied and hung up. Jeez, sometimes, she gets on my nerves. I decide to go into the bathroom of our apartment and splash water on my face to calm me down when I hear the door open.

"You are so freaking late! You're lucky I packed your-" I stopped dead in the middle of the room. I was staring into the eyes of a preppy teenage girl. The head cheerleader, Crystal. And they say werewolves are monsters...

"Hey Zar, Madson is on her way up. She should be here any minute." She said. I hate cheerleaders. Especially Crystal. I swear she is trying to steal my sister from me.

"It's Zarah! Only Madson can call me Zar." I replied in annoyance. Jeez, what is she even doing here? We are not gonna be able to check out the where-house with her here.

"Hey there sis! What you doin!?" Madson slurs as she walks through the door.

"Umm Madson? You okay?" I asked my sis, seeing as she can barely stand up.

"Oh yeah, Madson is fine. She just had one too many alcoholic beverages." Crystal replies with a giggle. Jeez, I hate her. She got Madson intoxicated!? Madson would never touch alcohol! Something is going on. I help my sister lie down in her bed and come out into the living room where I find Crystal all tied up in a chair and a gag in her mouth. Well, I wish I thought about that... Wait, how did she get tied up? I had barely thought that out when I heard footsteps behind me. I ducked my head and turned on my heels in time to see a big strong man about to hit me upside my head. I hit the back of his knees which made him fall on his ass. He was attractive. Ashley, stop! He is trying to hurt you! He held up a pistol and pointed it at me.

**Fan-fic: PART 4:**

"You and your little shifter friend are causing too much trouble in this town. This gun is filled with silver bullets, and I'm going to kill you and all your little friends!" The mysterious attractive stranger said.

"Wait! You're a hunter?! Imma hunter too! Listen, put the pistol down and let's talk." I replied calmly. He looked at me suspiciously and slowly lowered the gun.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"My name is Zarah Palmer, my sister… **Madson! **She has been poisoned or something... Can you help her?"

"I can't, but Castiel can." and with that, another attractive guy just appeared out of thin air. I stared, scared outta my mind. I walked backwards and grabbed salt and holy water.

"I'm not a demon; I am an Angel of the Lord, Zarah.." The guy said, and I dropped what I had just picked up. He walked into Maddy's room and touched her forehead. She jumped outta bed like a bat outta hell. She grabbed her 9 millimeter and shot the Angel three times. My eyes widened and he kept walking towards her. Just then, I was grabbed from behind with my mouth covered. I had no way of getting out of the hold.

"DEAN! Put her down! She is not a shifter!" Shouted the attractive guy from earlier.

"Sam, you barely know how to identify a shifter, let me take care of this!" The other male voice said.

"Dean, trust me. She is not the shifter! Look!" He said, and cut me with a silver knife.

The guy, I am assuming Dean, let me down. I turned around and punched him in the face. I mean, he did just try to kill me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Maddy shouted at the top of her lungs.

""Dean, these are Madson and Zarah Palmer..." Sam quietly whispered to Dean. Dean turned his head and stared at my sister and I. Castiel spoke then.

"These are the girls we were sent to protect."

**Fan-fic: PART 5:**

"What do you mean _protect_!?" Madson exclaimed. "Protect us from _what!?"_

"It's more like a _who._" Dean replied, sounding annoyed. He must have realized we were confused because he added, "Crowley, the king of the demons. He wants Zarah to be his queen."

"And he wants to get rid of Madson because she could lock him away forever." Castiel added. Of course Maddy would get the world saving part. At that moment, there was a crash in the living room. **Crystal!**I ran out into the living room, only to be punched in the gut. I fell onto the floor in time to see myself staring down at me. Wait, _MYSELF?_Then I realized it. Crystal was the shifter. Well shit.

Madson and Castiel came out first. Then Sam, followed by Dean.

"She attacked me! Kill her, she's the shifter!" Crystal yelled. I was on the floor in pain, but I managed to stand up.

"Do not listen to her Maddy! I'm really me!" I pleaded with my sister.

"Madson! Do not believe her!" The fake bitch said, matching my voice exactly. I knew she was trying to confuse my sister, so I got out my sterling silver knife and before Crystal knew it, I cut my forearm. Sam noticed and held the gun up to Crystal.

"Say goodnight, bitch!" He said and pulled the trigger.

**Fan-fic: PART 6:**

I awoke to being jumbled around in a car. What the hell happened last night? Where the hell was I? Was Madson with me? I opened my eyes just a little bit and saw my sister asleep on the opposite window. Then I looked into the front seat and saw Sam and Dean. Okay, so I'm safe….. I think. I was about to let them know I was awake, but then Dean said "So how are we supposed to protect them? He could appear anywhere. Plus, I doubt they even want us to protect them." He exclaimed, sounding hurt and annoyed.

"Well, neither of us wanna get on Cas's bad side, so we should just listen" Sam replied.

"So you'll follow an Angel's orders, but not our own father's?" Dean said, with a hint of anger. Okay, I should probably let them know that I'm awake.

"Huh?" I said, acting like I just woke up. Sam turned around and said, "Hey there, Zarah, sleep well?" he sounded like he actually cared. I was gonna tell him my back felt like I was playing twister all night and I wanted to scream in pain, but instead I said, "Yeah. Comfy car" and smiled. Then I could hear the smile in Dean's voice, "Yeah, that's my baby for ya!" and patted the car's dashboard. Madson awoke then, but didn't open her eyes. "Zar, pull over and let's get food. I'm hungryyyyyyy!"

"Um, yeah, I would toats do that if we weren't in the middle of nowhere and if I was driving." She opened her eyes instantly and Dean smiled back at her.

"We have warm beer, chips, candy and Whiskey."

"Umm…. Maybe I'm not hungry…." She replied, sitting up and suspiciously eyeing Dean and his partner. To stop the weird awkwardness, I said, "So how long have you two worked with each other?" to which Sam snickered and replied, "Pretty much our whole lives. I mean he is my brother." Wow, I thought…. Never mind haha.

"Oh, how do your girlfriends like that?" Madson replied, with a spark in her eyes. Of course, she would flirt. Ugh.

"Um we don't have girlfriends. Too dangerous. Can't count on anyone but my bro anyways." Dean said, punching Sam playfully. Well, ouch, that's kinda harsh. I guess I can relate. I mean I didn't trust guys…. But these two had a hint of something sweet, even if they were Hunters. Just then, Dean pulled to a stop due to a car accident. Then Sam gasped as Dean frantically tried to turn around. I saw it then. Black smoke.

**Fan-fic: PART 7:**

"GO! GO!" Sam screamed at Dean. "Dude, I'm going as fast as I can!" Dean screamed back. He was going over 100 miles an hour with the black smoke gaining on us. Maddy was squeezing my hand and her face was pale white. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. There was a flutter and I found Castiel had appeared next to me. "Hold on tight." He said. Next thing I knew, we were on a totally different road with no black smoke to be found. What the hell just happened? Dean pulled into a gas station and filled up the '67 Impala. Sam had gone inside and came back with doughnuts. Madson and I graciously ate the delicious treats and started to relax. I laid my head on my sister's shoulder and closed my eyes. I wish we could go back to last week when all we had to worry about was what kind of case we were going on next. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke in a hotel room all alone on a bed. I looked around and decided I needed a shower. But I need clean clothes. I saw on the table a gun and a note that read:

_Zarah, went to get food. Protect yourself. Be back soon. There are brand new clothes in the purple bag just for you. Love you. –M _

Well, okay. That solved the problem of not having clothes. So I guess I'll just take a shower. I grabbed the gun and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped off my filthy clothes. I had been wearing these for 35 hours straight, ew! The shower felt nice, especially getting off the crusty blood from Crystal. Ugh, I knew she wasn't to be trusted. I got out of the shower and got dressed into nice clean clothes. I just pulled the shirt over my head when I heard a _thump_ in the living room. My blood ran cold. Shit! I grabbed the gun and pressed my back against the wall, gaining up some nerves. I carefully looked out the door to see Sam, Madson, and Dean walk in the room. I kept watching in fear that something supernatural was in the room. Sam must have sensed it too because he stopped dead leaving Madson to run into his back. Then I saw it in my peripheral vision, an Okami sitting in the corner of the room on the ceiling, waiting for Tristan to take one more step. I grabbed the knife from my dirty pants and without thinking, threw it at the Okami's heart. She fell off the ceiling and I jumped on her, stabbing her six more times. Sam and Dean stared at me in disbelief.

"Told ya she could take care of herself."Madson said, pushing past Sam and giving me a hug. She handed me a brown bag of what smelled like French fries.

"I'll pass." I say. I look at Dean. "Still have that Whiskey?" I ask him, hopeful. He smiled and walked over to his stuff. He pulls out a small bottle and hands it along with a glass to me. I look at him, smile, and take the Whiskey and drink it from the bottle. "Thanks hun." I say after 3 shots. Well, gulps. I sit on the bed and ask them, "So, what's next?"

**Fan-fic: PART 8:**

"Well, I guess we just lay low and remain hidden for a while. Keep you two out of harm's way." Sam said casually, pulling out his laptop.

"Meanwhile, I got 'stuff' to do." Dean said, grabbing Sam's laptop and starts heading outside.

"Dude! No! That's MY laptop; go watch your porn on yours!" Sam said, trying to get his laptop back. I tried, oh trust me I tried, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! I'm sure you've had your fair share!" Dean said to me, obviously embarrassed. I shook my head. "Nope. I don't find anything interesting about that hun." I said. He gave me the 'Oh C'mon face'. "It's true. She's like little miss goody-two-shoes. Aaaaand she's still a virgin." Madson said. To that, I blushed and came back with "Hey! I'm waiting for the one I love!"

"You said all guys are lame and that you can't depend on them for anything but hurting you and breaking your heart." Madson said, obviously trying to embarrass me. It was working.

"Well, you have all the 'fun' you want. I'm outta here!" I said, grabbing the purple bag and angrily walking out the door. Who does she think she is!? That was seriously the most embarrassed I have ever been in my life. "Hey, wait up!" I heard Sam call. I started walking faster. I felt like if I saw him, I'd burst out in tears. "Hey! Zarah!" he called again. I angrily turned around. "What? Here to make fun of me?" I said, seriously hurt and pissed. He shook his head. "No, I wanted to make sure you were okay. That was so not cool of her to do that. I let her know that too. It's your life; you make your own decisions." He said, catching up. "Plus, I think it's really cute." He said, nudging me. I felt my heart skip a beat. That's never happened before.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked him suddenly. He looked shocked, then sad. We sat at a bench in the park.

"Yeah. I've been in love a few times. My first girl I ever got close to was killed by a demon. I was going to ask her to marry me. And since we are always on the road, I never get to see any other girls that I get feelings for." He paused, sounding sad. I felt bad. I put my hand on his. Then he continued to talk. "The last time was recent. But I gave her up to keep my brother safe. It hurts, but being in this business, you can't fall in love… or else they will end up getting killed…. And it will be all your fault. They say it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. But I wish I never loved at all." I felt terrible for him. My heart sank. All I wanted to do was to hug him and make him feel better. Then he asked me "Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Yeah. Once. But um…" I blushed. "He turned out to be a were-wolf. I had to kill him. He made me. He said if I truly cared, then I would put him out of his misery." I didn't realize it, but I had begun to cry. Sam pulled me into him and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry. That must have been awful." I just nodded. I couldn't trust my voice to say anything. He just held me for a while. Then I heard it. I heard someone cry "ZARAH!" and I looked up. Oh shit.

**Fan-fic: PART 9:**

Coming towards us was Crystal. No. We killed her! Sam did. He shot her. I looked at him, completely freaked. He tensed up and we both jumped to our feet. He reached behind his back while Crystal walked closer. I gave him the "hold on" look and he just stared at me. I walked up to Crystal, feeling his eyes burn a hole in my head.

"Um.. hey Crystal. Where have you been?" I asked, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Some _thing_ like hit me across the head. I awoke in time to watch it turn into me. I remember over hearing you and your sister talk about like a monster that can appear to be anything. So I don't know. I saw you there with your boyfriend, sorry to interrupt…." She said. I was shocked. So she wasn't so annoying after all.

"Umm, first off he is not my boyfriend. Second, how did you find me? And third, how did you escape?" we talked and talked. Sam would not relax until I cut Crystal with a silver knife. She winced a little, but it was obvious she was not a shifter. Good, that would have been awful. I so did _not_ want to go back to the hotel room, but eventually Sam convinced me it was best. Plus, we had to keep Crystal safe. From what, I have no clue. I guess the real world?

**Fan-fic: PART 10:**

When we got back to the hotel, Sam told me to wait outside with Crystal. I still didn't trust her, but I was giving her the benefit of the doubt. I couldn't hear what Sam was telling them. Then I heard a rustle of papers and Crystal gasped, clinging to my arm. I turned around to see Castiel standing there. He looked like he was in a battle with the devil. He looked at me and gasped my name before falling over and passed out. I caught him and dragged him into the room. I felt everyone staring. I don't know what was worse, a dead shifter appearing to be alive, or me… dragging an angel's body. Dean came running up to Cas and picked him up like a sack of feathers. He softly laid him on the bed and went into the bathroom. I started walking back, trying to sneak out of the room, but Sam caught my eye. I guess I had to stay. I didn't wanna worry him. Crystal sat down next to Madson and they started talking about who knows what. I guess Maddy is happy to have her best friend back. Looks like I'm useless now…. I have no idea why I felt so terrible… maybe it's because Madson is my only friend and without her I'm nothing. But nothing could explain why I did what I did next.

I grabbed my gun and pointed it at Crystal. "On the ground. NOW!" I said. She just stared at me. At that moment, all eyes were on me. "I said get ON THE GROUND!" I yelled, taking off the safety. "Whoa, um wait, just take it easy." Crystal said, obviously scared outta her wits. Or she was acting…. Just then, Dean asked, "Whoa whoa what's going on?" I grabbed Crystal's arm and cut it with a silver knife. She flinched. "Ow, what the fuck dude!?" She yelled. I grabbed the holy water off the table and just when I was about to throw it on her, I went flying across the room. Crystal's eyes went black.

**Fan-fic: PART 11:  
**I hit the floor pretty hard. I heard Sam scream "NO!" and felt him at my side.

"Hm, I guess you ARE the smart one. Let's see how good you are at fighting" Crystal said with a smile. SHIT! I got up only to be punched in the face. I went down again. I saw Sam and Dean try to help me, but Crystal threw them against the wall.

"Now now guys, it wouldn't be fair if you helped out, now would it!?" and with that, I felt another punch in the gut.

"Zarah! Crystal stop!" I heard Madson scream. I saw her face go pale white.

"Crystal is locked away in here. She knows what she is doing, but there is NO way to stop her… I mean ME!" and with that I was again thrown against the wall. Crystal grabbed my sister and pinned her against the wall by her throat. "Now, little miss popular is going to die." Crystal said, squeezing the breath out of Madson.

"Not if I can help it." I retort as I grab the holy water and throw it at Crystal. She screams in pain and drops my sister. I run over to her, but am lifted off my feet by Crystal. She started choking me, and just when I thought I was about to pass out, I heard a voice with a British accent say, "Put her down." It was soft, but very commanding and just deep enough to send a shiver down my spine. I look up to see my savior, only to see the face of Crowley. He picks me up and wipes me off. Then, he smirks as he turns around. He is about to stab Madson when I jumped onto his back and bit him.

"Now now, wait for the honeymoon, Darlin'." Crowley says, easily shaking me off. I look at him and slowly but surely tell him, "I'd only go with you if you spare my sister." I say, not expecting what came next.

"Sweetheart, it isn't enough to just 'go with me'." Crowley said, using air quotes. "Now, I'd get down on one knee, but one of these asshats would probably try to take me down. So darling," Crowley said, staring me in the eyes. "Will you marry me?"

**Fan-fic: PART 12:**

"NO!" Screamed Sam, pulling me to his chest. He turned me around and stared into my eyes. "Listen, you cannot go with him! You of all people should know that he is evil." I look over at Crowley and I see him holding a knife to Madson's throat. I look at Sam with tears in my eyes.

"She's my sister. I'd do anything for her. Even if it means spending the rest of forever in Hell." I tell him and step towards Crowley. Sam reaches for my hand, but Crowley gets to me first and we disappear. I could not help it, but tears started rolling down my face. I turned to Crowley. "You didn't even let me say goodbye!" I cry, as he turns to hug me. I turn away from him.

"Darlin, you will never have to see them again. No need to say goodbye. Now follow me." He replies, as I am hit with a putrid odor. I guess Crowley notices because he says, "Your room will not smell like rotting souls, I assure you, my love." Ugh, why couldn't I have Sam? Did I see pain in his eyes before I walked away? I don't know. Crowley leaves me in this actually pretty nice room. Purple everything. Like purple bead, purple curtains, purple walls…. Everything was purple. And it smelled incredibly amazing!

"Hope you enjoy it. I mean, he made us work our asses off for you, my Queen." A familiar female voice said, startling me. I jump and turn around and cannot believe what I see.

"MADSON!" I yell, shocked. She runs up to me and puts her hand on my mouth.

"Shhhh! Nobody is supposed to know it's me!" I almost passed out.

"What the _hell_ are you doin here!?" I whispered, quite loudly. She just smirked at me. Then we heard footsteps and the door swung open. Standing there was Crowley in a tuxedo. Oh shit. He looks at Madson.

**Fan-fic: PART 13:**

"Well, what are you waiting for, you piece of shit! Get her dressed! I want this wedding up and going in 1 hour!" Crowley screams. He didn't recognize her…. But then, how did I?

"Well, I was wondering the same thing. But then I remembered how you see me at my worst every day."

"But I don't understand, Maddy….. I just left you…" I said, extremely confused.

"Well… here's the thing… I sorta work for Crowley. But like, in a way that can make me know his deepest most personal secrets. So I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. But after talking to Cas, we found out a way to sneak me down here and figure out a way for me to go unnoticed… all they see is another demon. Even Crowley." My sister explained. "We have a plan to get you out…. But whatever you do, do not, I repeat _NOT,_ kiss Crowley. The minute you do, the world is ruined." She said. Just then, I realized I was dressed in a wedding dress. I looked into the mirror and I never looked so pretty. I felt gorgeous. Madson kept talking. "Sam and Dean are waiting at the exit, ready to pull you out. Do not worry about me, Cas and I have that under control. No matter how bad it might seem, just keep going." And just like that, I was pushed out the door and down the aisle…. Straight into Crowley's arms.

**Fan-fic: PART 14:**

"Well, don't you look gorgeous!" Crowley exclaims, looking me up and down. I look away, trying to act shy. Crowley goes in to kiss me, but I put my finger to his lips. "Ah, not yet sweetie. I gotta use the little girl's room…. Where might that be?" I ask, cautiously. He smiles.

"Down the hall, take a left, 3rd door on the right, my love." Gag me! I smile, and make my way down there. I meet up with Madson who then takes me past the restroom and down a dark, creepy hallway. It gets narrower and narrower the farther we go. Pretty soon, I'm behind Madson with the walls touching each shoulder. I start to get claustrophobic and have trouble breathing, so I stop, trying to catch my breath. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Dude, let's go!" Maddy says, grabbing my hand. She starts pulling me, not realizing I cannot take a single breath. I collapse on the floor, pulling Madson on top of me making it even harder to breathe. She notices then, that something is wrong. She pulls me to my feet, practically holding me. Then we hear it, Crowley. He shows up and smiles. "Well, this isn't the way to the bathroom. Where do you think you are going?" he asks, taking a threatening step towards us.

"I felt light headed, and I was trying to get to my room. This umm…" I pause, looking at Madson, not knowing what to call her. "Servant? Well, she found me on the floor, gasping for air. I guess I went the wrong way, huh?" I say, faking a laugh…. It's still hard for me to breathe. Crowley then picks me up, and we poof into my room. He lays me on my bed and looks concerned. "Anything I can do for you, love?" He asked. I shake my head. "I just wanna be alone. Do you mind?" he smiles at me, then walks out of the room. I go to the door to the bathroom, but I run into someone. Shit. "I was just uh…" I look up, shocked at who I see.

**Fan-fic: PART 15:**

"Dean!? What are you doing here?" I asked, quite schocked. He just grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the door. "We gotta get you outta here." He told me. I followed obediently, but then I realized that Crowley was gonna come back to check on me. I tell dean that, but he just says, "Well, the next time you are with him could be when you decide you wanna rule the world with him and be evil. Sam might trust that you won't turn evil, but I have my doubts." That sorta pissed me off. I yanked my arm away from him and glared.

"You have NO right to even THINK about me being evil. You don't even KNOW me!" I scream at him, turning away. He scoffs at me. "Sweetheart, I know you better than you think." I laugh and start walking away. Then I hear him say, "I know about that night Jack died. When your mother killed him, and then crashed the car off the side of the road. My dad, John, is the one who pulled you and your sister out of the car. I was with him. We are the ones who got you and your sister to safety." I have tears in my eyes when I turn around.

You were unconscious and I held you in my arms on our way to taking you to Bobby. Zarah, why do you think we were shocked to find you at your house? You and Madson disappeared off the face of the Earth. We thought you were dead." I looked at Dean, shocked at what I just heard. I saw panic on his face, then everything went black.

**Fan-fic: PART 16:**

_Sam's POV_

I wonder what's taking them so long. They should have been up here by now. Maybe Crowley got them. "Screw this, they need me!" I tell myself, heading down the dark, creepy, dimly lit hallway. Stupid Crowley. I turn the corner only to see Zarah in Dean's arm, completely unconscious. OH NO! I run over. "What happened?" I asked, extremely concerned.

"I told her that we rescued her and her sister after her mom crashed and she like… passed out." Dean said. Then we heard footsteps around the corner. I dram my gun, and get ready to shoot.

"WHOA! Sam! It's just me!" Madson says. Phew, I don't think I could have handled Crowley coming around that corner. Madson bends over her sister and looks up at Dean. Dean looks at her, and it seems like she already knew what happened. Then she waved her hand and things got kind of blurry. She puts her finger to her lips and turns around.

"Sir, your bride needs you! Someone was trying to take her!" I hear her say. Huh?

"Well, thank you for protecting my love." Crowley says, picking up Zarah. No! Shit….

Then he gently shakes her. "Darlin, you okay?" He asks her. No, fuck off Crowley. I didn't realize it until Dean looked at me. "Chill out!" He whispers. Then I notice Zarah open her eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asks. She is so cute. Why can't I just kiss her and make her mine? Then I see something that truly pisses me off. Crowley bends over and kisses her forehead. No, back the fuck off dude! Dean puts his hand on my shoulder. I push it off and go over to Crowley.

"Moose!? What the he-" I punch him in his putrid little mouth. He shakes his head, but I punch him again. He goes down, and I jump on him. I punch him over and over until I get picked up and thrown backwards, but not very hard. Then I snap out of everything. Dean, Madson, and Zarah were gone. Then I realize that Crowley was no longer with us. Agh!

"Sam, Let's go. We need to find him." Cas says. I listen, I couldn't let Crowley hurt the one I love. I walk away, and step out into the Real World only to see Zarah kissing Crowley. Wait, NO! "Crowley, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you!" Zarah tells him. It felt like someone took my heart, broke it, and jumped onto the pieces, making it into dust. Zarah loves Crowley, not me.

**Fan-fic: PART 17:**

I hear Sam screaming, so I rush back into the depths of Hell that I had just escaped. I run into Sam, who is against the wall, with his hands over his face.

"Sam?" I approach him cautiously. "Sammy?" He looks up at me, with his tear stained face. He gets up, wipes his face and brushes past me. "Sam!?" I yell.

"Leave me alone. Go to Crowley. You obviously care more about him than anyone else." He says. I look at him, heartbroken. "But Sam, I love you. I want you and only you." I say as the tears begin to fall. He looks at me, but his eyes were in the distance.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you." He says and walks away. I felt like such a fool. I turn around to see Cas and Madson there. Great. I look at Maddy, and she comes to me. I lay my head on her shoulder and burst into tears.

"He…. He doesn't….. Sam doesn't love me." I gasp out through tears.

"Crowley somehow made him see you and him kissing." Cas says, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Me and Crowley!? Ew!" I say. "I love Sam, Not Crowley! I'd do anything to end his suffering….." That's when I see Dean and Crowley fighting around the corner. Crowley looks up at me and says, "You don't love me?" I looked him in the eyes… He hurt Sam. Sam doesn't love me. My world has come crumbling down around me.

"I could never love someone as selfish and cruel as you. Fuck off!" I yell, turning around and I start running as fast as I can. Out of there, out of everyone's sight. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to get away. I see Sam, walking on the opposite side of the road. I start running towards him. "Sam! Please, wait! SAM!" He turns, and then his face goes white.

"ZARAH!" He screams. Yes, he turned around. There is hope.

"ZARAH! MOVE!" He screams. Wait, what? All of a sudden, I was engulfed by a light.

**Fan-fic: PART 18:**

_Madson's POV:_

After Sam came running out of the gate of Hell, I hear Zarah say, "I could never love someone as selfish and cruel as you. Fuck off!" and then she came running out of there. She was hurt, and she looked like she had been through hell. Literally. I tried to stop her, but she pushed past me, tears streaming down her face. My poor sister! Cas, Dean, and I followed her, and we notice she found Sam. He turned around and his face looked like he was chewing on a lemon. He screamed at Zarah to move, but it was too late. The car had sent her flying through the air.

_Sam's POV:_

I should have warned her sooner. I shouldn't have left her there alone. I am such an idiot. Why is it that I hurt everyone I love? I sit by Zarah's hospital bed. Even with cuts and bruises all over her, she was still beautiful. It's all my fault she's here.

"Dude, it isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." My brother says, putting a hand on my shoulder. Then she stirs. "Huh?" she says. Zarah! I go to her bed side and grab her hand.

"I'm here, Zarah. I'm so sorry." She smiles at me. She looks me in the eyes and asks,

"Are you mad at me? Do you…. Do you hate me?" She looks away, seeming upset. I gently grab her chin and turn her face towards me. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I have never felt so much for any person, and it's scary. You make me want to be a better man." I tell her. She looks at me, shocked. Then I realized, she wasn't looking at me, she was looking behind me. I turned around.

**Fan-fic: PART 19:**

I wake up in a hospital bed and the first thing I see is Sam staring at me. After I look into his eyes, I remember everything. "Are you mad at me? Do you…. Do you hate me?" I ask, and look away. He grabs me and tells me words so sweet, but I get distracted by what I see behind him. Castiel and Madson are right outside my door. Cas is on one knee, holding out a blue-ish gem to my sister. She picks it up, and smiles. He kisses her and then I see it. She smashes the gem, and the lights flash. I see a shadow around her. A shadow of…. Wings? Wait, what?

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I hear Dean yell. I see that he has a gun behind his back…. Cas looks at Dean and cocks his head slightly.

"I told you, we needed to protect them. Madson, is my Angel… My fiancé." Cas says, and smiles. I just stare at my sister…. Or whoever she is… She looks at me.

"Zar, are you mad? Are you okay?" She asks.

"Who are you?" I ask her, shying away from her touch. She gets tears in her eyes. "I'm your protector. Your Guardian Angel. I didn't remember until I saw Cas that night Crystal came. I've been trying to tell you, but things just keep happening."

"So you're not my sister? You lied to me?" I say, getting more upset.

"no… Yes. But, I had to! I mean, when your dad died, you needed protection. Listen,"

"I don't want to hear anymore lies." I tell her.

"She isn't lying. Zarah, I know you don't trust me, heck I wouldn't trust me…." Crystal says, walking into the room. Cas and Sam surround her. They give her every test, and we realize for once, she is actually Crystal. She walks up to me and brushes my hair away from my face.

"Your daddy and mommy knew you were special. They knew you could change the world." Crystal says, sitting on my bed. Dean goes to her side, and holds her hand. He smiles. Sam stares at his brother, shocked. Crystal kisses Dean's cheek.

"Everyone keeps saying I'm special. I don't feel special. I feel like shit, I feel so stupid." I say, making my hair once again cover my face. Sam walks up to me then, and kisses my forehead.

"You have no idea how special you are. What you're capable of." He says.

"STOP SAYING I'M SPECIAL! I'M NOT!" I scream, making them all jump.

"Zarah, if you and Sammy get together, you guys can shut the Gate of Hell. Forever." Dean says. He adds, "I wish Sammy didn't have to, it's dangerous… and I don't want anything to happen to him." Sam looks at Dean.

"Okay, why wasn't _I_ told this?" Sam asks, sounding pissed.

**Fan-fic: THE FINAL PART- PART 20:**

Dean smiles at Sam.

"I didn't wanna pressure you into doing anything… But I know now that you truly love her." Dean says. Then Sam looks at me.

"I do love you, Zarah. And not because I have to. I love you because you're amazing, and sweet." He gets down on one knee. Oh no…. what? Umm… shit.

"Will you marry me? Please?" Sam asks. I feel the tears start dripping from my eyes. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. Sam smiles and kisses me, so tenderly, so gently. It was perfect. Then Crowley walks in. "Well, what's going on here? Moose?! Are you trying to steal my bride!?" Crowley yells. Then I hear growling and he pats something I couldn't see. My blood ran cold. Before I knew what I was doing I walk over to Crowley. I smile at him, and stroke his face.

"Poor, stupid fool. You shouldn't have come in that way." I say, looking up. I step back and nod at Castiel. "Oh, Zarah, do you take Sam to be your husband?"

"I do! I do!" I say, grabbing Sam's hands. "Sam, do you take Zarah to be"

"Dude, you don't even have to ask! I do!" Sam says, and with that, another perfect kiss. I smile at him. Outta the corner of my eye, I see Crowley grinning.

"You think ONE wedding is gonna shut the gates forever?" He laughs, and I feel a rush of wind past me and growling. The Hell Hound jumped onto Sam, and I did something. I stomped my foot and yelled, "Down! BAD DOG!" and Sam looked at me.

"WHAT THE HELL!? STUPID MUTT, SIC HIM!" Crowley yells. I put my hands on my hips and glare. "Cas, will you marry Crystal and Dean? They obviously have _something_ going on."

Cas smiles, "Crystal, Darling daughter." Cas says, shocking Sam, me, and Madson.

"Do you take Dean to be your husband?"

"I do!" Crystal says, smiling wide at Dean.

"Dean, do you…?"

"Of course I do! I love this chick more than words can describe!" Dean says, picking Crystal up and twirling her. They kiss and I couldn't help but smile. I look at Sam, and he knows.

"Madson, do you take Castiel to be your husband?" Sam asks. Madson looks shocked.

"Um, yeah!" She says. Crowley starts screaming, "YOU FOOLS! STOP!"

"Castiel, do you take Madson to be your wife?"

"I do, through sickness and health." He says, and kisses her, oh so gently. With that, Crowley disappears. We smile, not realizing this was only the beginning.


End file.
